


[podfic] An Urgent Spate of Gossip

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Gossip, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Outsider, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A little more tequila, a little less demon-hunting ... things could've gone a whole other way.





	[podfic] An Urgent Spate of Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Urgent Spate of Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146963) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 

** **

**Title: [An Urgent Spate of Gossip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146963) **

**Author: ** ** [keerawa](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:01:16

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/52%20\(SPN\)%20_An%20Urgent%20Spate%20of%20Gossip_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))****


End file.
